


[Podfic of] For You, My Liege, the World / written by eos rose

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dark!Merlin, F/M, Format: Streaming, M/M, Memory Magic, Partner Betrayal, Podfic, Read by the Author, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6564">For You, My Liege, the World</a> by eosrose<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:17:43</p><p>Gwen and Lancelot cannot be allowed to get away with their betrayal of Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] For You, My Liege, the World / written by eos rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For You My Liege, the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3deanpoa66lvhy0oaioq0itd6xnlocwv.mp3) | 16.4 MB | 00:17:43  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/50mjw6b8ip3ef9wppb6nyec3ec8w3xyk.m4b) | 8.1 MB | 00:17:43  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/for-you-my-liege-world).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
